La voyageuse
by Kat.Echo
Summary: Une nouvelle élève intègre Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi elle semble tout connaitre sur eux et le monde des sorciers et en même temps elle semble ignorante de tout ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon esprit bizarre ^^  
****Ne fait pas trop attention aux faute d'orthographes s'il vous plait :)  
Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Vous voyez l'univers ?  
Zoomez un peu dans la voie lactée, vous verrez une petite planète bleue, la Terre.  
Et sur cette Terre zoomez encore une peu et devant vous apparaitra des continents.  
Vous voyez où se trouve la France ? Oui ! Allez-y zoomer sur sa capitale.  
Centrer vous sur le 10ème arrondissement, zoomer sur la rue d'Abbeville. Et là au numéro 6, au quatrième étage pénétrez dans ce petit appartement.  
Vous y verrez une jeune fille assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, au visage si enfantin qu'on lui donnerait facilement 13/14 ans alors qu'elle fêtera bientôt ses 19 ans. Ses cheveux châtain aux reflets tantôt roux, tantôt doré, tombaient en ondulant au creux de ses reins, encadrant son pâle visage où des yeux noisette tirant sur le vert qui semblait avoir vécu tellement de chose, ses yeux fixait le trafic en contre-bas de sa fenêtre.  
Cette jeune femme était une voyageuse.  
Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'est une voyageuse, non ?  
Les voyageurs sont des personnes qui voyagent.  
Vous êtes surement en train de vous dire, « non sans blague ? ».  
Mais les voyageurs ne font pas des voyages comme les autres, ils voyagent à travers le temps et les différents univers. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'existence propre ils peuvent être n'importe qui.  
Car quand ils changent d'époque ou d'univers, ils peuvent choisir une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle morphologie, un nouveau visage, une nouvelle famille, un nouveau passé…  
Plus les voyageurs deviennent âgés et moins il se souvient de qui ils sont réellement et qu'elle est leur monde d'origine.  
C'est le cas de cette jeune fille, elle savait qu'elle est une voyageuse mais elle avait porté tellement de nom qu'elle ne savait plus lequel était son nom d'origine, ni son âge, peut-être était-elle un homme ? Peut-être avait-t-elle 90 ans ? 1000 ans ? Elle n'en savait rien.  
Pour l'instant elle s'appelait Cataleya Gomez, elle avait 18 ans, faisait des études de chimie, avait une famille normal. Elle avait choisi une vie calme, trop calme. Elle avait besoin de changement.  
Cataleya ferma les yeux visualisa le monde où elle voudrait aller et chuchota :

En avant pour un autre monde.

Elle disparut soudainement. Dans le monde qu'elle venait que quitter, tout le monde commençait à l'oublier c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé dans cette réalité.  
La chambre se transforma, les objets qui lui appartenaient disparaissaient au fur et à mesure pour laisser place à une chambre impersonnelle. Le dernier objet à disparaitre fut un livre : Harry Potter, la chambre des secrets.

* * *

**J'espère que ce prologue vous aimez ce petit prologue (je suis pas bonne en prologue ^^)  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte très bien les critiques (même si comme tout le monde je crois, on préfère les compliment XD)  
Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou je suis de retour, oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Je suis en Classe Prépa, enfin j'y suis presque plus parce que je passe pas en deuxième année mais si je me suis donne à fond. Donc j'ai dû fait plein de lettre de motivation et plein d'entretien mais bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ^^**

**Je tiens à remercier Celia12, La Mandragore de Nantes et Maluna vos reviews m'ont fait plaisirs, j'espère que vous aimerais ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ^^ et je tiens à préciser c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait jusque là dans ma vie XD**

* * *

La voyageuse ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut un paysage vert défilant à toute allure. Elle tourna lentement la tête à l'affût observant précisément et détaillant le lieu où elle se trouvait.  
Elle soupira de soulagement et se détendit, elle n'était pas en danger de mort dans l'immédiat, c'était une bonne nouvelle, elle se trouvait juste dans un wagon de train, bien que la voyageuse ne sache pas lequel, ni quel était sa destination. Elle avait décidé de miser sur le hasard pour ce voyage-ci, elle n'avait donc pas choisi les moindres détails de sa nouvelle vie, elle avait juste pensé à quelques informations : Le monde de Harry Potter, sorcière, Poudlard, Basilic.  
Cette méthode était risquée, elle le savait mais elle adorait les surprises enfin …pas toutes les surprises. Un jour elle avait juste donné une seule information : le IX siècle. Elle s'était retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre, habiller en fille de joie avec la mauvaise impression d'être suivit. La jeune femme avait accéléré le pas afin de trouver une rue plus éclairée, au détour d'une autre ruelle sombre, elle trouva un journal sur le sol, elle ne comprenait pas bien l'anglais mais elle comprit une chose importante qui lui sauva la vie : « Jack the ripper ». Elle changea de monde dès qu'elle avait vu une ombre masculine se dessiner dans l'ombre de la ruelle.  
Ce jour-là elle avait eu chaud, elle s'était donc promis de ne plus être aussi vague sur les informations de ses nouvelles vies. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas été si vague cette fois-ci, n'est pas ?

La voyageuse regarda son reflet, dans un miroir qu'elle trouva dans ce qui semblait être son sac, pour savoir quel étais son visage dans cette vie-là. Elle était pâle un peu de soleil ne lui ferait pas de mal, ses yeux était d'un bleu roi magnifique, sous son œil droit un grain de beauté sublimait ses yeux, sa bouche ressemblait à celles des jeunes bambins, et ses cheveux ondulait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, ils étaient étrangement bleu marine.  
Elle ne put s'admirer plus longtemps, elle sentit les souvenirs de cette vie s'ancrés dans sa tête.  
Son premier vol sur un balai, la peur se dessinant sur le visage de sa mère, la fierté de son père. Sa mère la serrant dans ses bras lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Les repas de familles interminables et pourtant tellement agréable. Son elfe de maison, Elvie, sa confidente et sa meilleure amie. Son entré à l'école des sorciers, ses amis, ses petits copains. La solitude qu'elle avait ressentie trop de fois dans sa vie malgré le fait qu'elle soit entourée. Le deuil qu'elle avait dû porter avec son père à la mort de sa mère, son désespoir face à cette situation. Le mariage de son père avec une moldue, la haine pour cette femme devenu sa belle-mère. Le pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce train.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermée lorsque ses souvenirs était survenu, jouant machinalement avec son collier, elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'était plus seule dans le compartiment, deux garçon était assis en face d'elle, un aux cheveux châtain tirant sur le blond lui tombaient sur le visage qui portait des cicatrices, son au teint maladif donnait l'impression pouvais s'écrouler au moindre mouvement mais ses yeux noisette tirant vers l'ambre montraient sa vivacité d'esprit. Le deuxième garçon était plutôt grassouillet, ses cheveux brun terne était coiffé vers l'arrière, il semblait timide et mal à l'aise son le regard de la jeune fille. A sa gauche se tenait deux autre garçon, un garçon aux yeux d'acier et aux cheveux ébène la fixa avec un sourire séducteur, ainsi qu'un autre à lunette, aux cheveux brun qui semblait indomptable. Notre voyageuse, les reconnus tout de suite comme étant les maraudeurs. Elle les dévisagea se demandant depuis quand il était là et pourquoi les avait-elle pas remarqués ?

-« Bonjour, on ne voulait pas te déranger pendant ton sommeil, il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres compartiments, on s'est dit que ça te dérangerait pas qu'on s'installe ici, enfin si tu veux on peut partir. » dit le jeune garçon d'en face, s'attirant les regards noirs de celui à lunette et du ténébreux aux yeux gris.

La voyageuse ne dit rien dans un premier temps, tant elle était dérouté par ses récents souvenirs et l'apparition surprise de ses quatre jeunes hommes, de plus rattraper 16 ans de vie en quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus, était vraiment déstabilisant et fatiguant. Cependant elle se rendit bien vite compte des regards des quatre personnes présentent dans le compartiment et qui la fixaient attendant une réponse, depuis un certain temps déjà semblait-il.

Se sentant un peu ridicule, elle répondit rapidement essayant de ne pas rougir sous leurs regards:

-« ça ne me dérange pas »

\- « Cool, de toute manière on n'avait pas l'intention de partir alors que nous sommes en si charmante compagnie » dit le jeune homme qu'elle avait identifié comme étant Sirius Black

-« Si j'avais voulu que vous partiez se ne serais pas polie de rester, et c'est encore moi polie de ne pas se présenter monsieur Sirius Black ». dit-elle avec amusement

Toutes les personnes présentes la regardaient les yeux écarquiller de surprise.

-« Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? »

-« C'est évident porte de tête haut, cheveux noir, yeux gris, tu ne peux être qu'un Black, et ton ami à coté de toi ne peut être que James Potter le fils unique des époux Potter et sachant la polémique qui a fait rage comme quoi Sirius Black a été réparti à Gryffondor et que les Potter vont à Gryffondor de père en fils donc tu ne pouvais être que Sirius. » Expliqua-t-elle les yeux brillant de malice sous les regards impressionnés des garçons.

-« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda James impressionner

-« J'ai dû apprendre tous les familles de sang pur d'Angleterre et leurs histoires avant d'avant d'y emménager. La devise de notre famille est le savoir avant le sang. Par contre vous je ne vous connais pas, vous n'êtes pas des sangs pur. » Dit-elle en regardant Remus et Peter, s'amusant comme un folle en posant des questions dont elle connaissait les réponses mais elle se devait de gagner leurs confiances

-« Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et voici Peter Pettigrow »

-« Enchantée» dit la voyageuse en leur souriant

-« Et toi damoiselle comment t'appelles-tu ? N'as-tu pas dit qu'il était impolie de ne pas se présenté » dit Black en souriant fier de lui

-« Je me nomme … »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. **

**J'accepte les critiques constructives et si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes dites le moi ^^  
**

**N'hésitais pas à me donner votre avis.**


End file.
